


Saturnz Barz

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 几乎所有的故事都拥有两样亘古不变的主题。





	Saturnz Barz

**Author's Note:**

> 标题我再次无耻盗用了猩团的歌名。

回想起那个下午，杰森·陶德已经不再执拗地不愿接受，认为那不可思议。他仍记得那时的困惑、惊慌，还有装出来的满不在乎，他记得它在那一瞬间穿过自己的胸膛继而走远时心房的震颤，但仅是记得而已，他已不再能感受到。那个下午以一种面容模糊的姿态弯曲着蜷缩在早晨的柔光和夜晚的雾气中，在无比清晰的河流里，它却是一团混杂的棉絮，顺水漂流而下，渐行渐远。

事情的发生毫无预兆。假如世界要为所有人呈现出征兆，那它只会过劳而死。早晨七点，管道里水流的声音和楼上住户的脚步刚开始填满他简陋的儿童房，他拉起百叶窗时还能看见老贝克在把一箱箱的货物搬进杂货店里，灰蒙蒙的路面上只剩下两道湿漉漉的轮胎印。他还记得燕麦粥的气味，记得那口黄铜的小锅反射出的自己的脸庞。叫做威利斯的男人还在睡觉，他坐在餐桌旁边能隐隐约约听见鼾声——寻常而普通的哥谭一日。

三口两口囫囵吞下麦片粥，他迫不及待地跳出窗户，男孩们都在下面等着他，他听见了他们的叫喊声。“杰——森——”嗓音拖得长长的，就好像送货车的尾气，在灰白的天空下画出一道弧线。

而到了中午时分，老旧的秋日阳光也仍毫无新意地照耀着这片街区。它从来都这么公平公正：分给街头小巷的阳光并不比分给韦恩大厦的阳光少了多少。威利斯或许还没有醒，杰森想着，脚上还在和别的男孩争个你死我活，混乱中不知是谁一脚把纸团踢到了马路的对面。

“看着点！”老贝克嚷道，脸上永远挂着那副愁苦的表情，眉毛曲线凄惨，嘴巴向下耷着，因此人们喜欢叫他“兰博”，但杰森觉得他或许更像卡拉斯神父*。

男孩们嬉笑着不作答，互相推推搡搡，都想让别人去捡纸团。最后是杰森·陶德跑过了马路，径直擦过老贝克的身边，拾起那团灰不溜秋的旧报纸。杂货店老板瞥了他一眼，喉结滚动，嘴唇张了张，好像要开始数落他，但最后还是化成一口咽下去的唾沫。

“下次别再这样了。”

 

他每回都这么说。杰森直到今时今日仍记得那副语气：每回他在店里抓住交易毒品的学生，或是顺走一瓶啤酒的小孩时，他总会这么说。

那时他的父亲还没进监狱，早出晚归，回来时你可以说出他今晚都喝了些什么，而母亲总是面色苍白，粗糙的双手忙忙碌碌，偶尔毒瘾发作抽搐着昏倒；第一次时，杰森手足无措，在架子上一通乱翻，把瓶瓶罐罐碰得一地都是，现在他熟练多了，也不再为此惊慌，只是偶尔会难过。有时，仅仅是很少的一些时候，夜深得连街巷都陷入了沉睡，黑布把棺木盖上，让一个寂夜长眠。他躺在一翻身就会尖叫的木板床上，想起白日听过的新闻，父亲带回的消息，救护车的鸣笛声，那些从此以往再也没有见过的人；父母的争斗，母亲抽搐着倒向地面。这时他的心跳会隐隐加快几分：但他从不承认。这个街区的人都将死亡视作家常便饭，或者说让别人觉得自己把它视作家常便饭，而事实上，死亡确实是这里的常客。他从小就清楚死亡是怎么一回事，而他也每日都生活在死亡里，但他从未亲眼见过，只是在人们的低语中闻见死亡的气息。久而久之，他觉得自己早已习以为常，能够从容谈论起昨夜的枪杀，以一种孩子特有的冷漠说出死者的名字。可夜深之时他仍会隐约感到一丝悸动，一个不合拍的心跳，一口堵在喉间的空气；他有时也会想，也许有人会思念那些躺在地下的人们。

杰森和那群孩子们玩到中午就早早地离开了，他还得帮母亲从洗衣店里抱衣服回家。他抱着一个大筐，里面装满了全家人的衣服，边踢着石子边往公寓走。再次路过杂货店时，他瞥见有两个穿着立领衬衫和夹克的男人正和老贝克谈着什么，嗡嗡的话语没能行经马路，在半路就给灰尘与车流拦下。

家里只有母亲：眼眶不是青色的，说明威利斯酒已经醒了。也许有一两次小争吵，因为他看见茶几上的报纸又变得一团糟。

“谢谢，”她接过杰森手中的洗衣筐，“下午帮我去老贝克那里买两瓶酒上来，剩下的钱拿去买点想吃的零食。”杰森已经在沙发上坐下，听到这句话后又转过头，吃惊地看见母亲眼里闪着光芒。

“今天日子特殊。”

他点头，不去追问是怎么一回事，心中模模糊糊地猜想着，在答案之间摇摆。可能他想错了，那堆报纸是被风吹乱的。母亲在他的背后哼起一首小曲，如果杰森能穿越时空，那他就会知道这是她高中时最爱的乐队的情歌，她曾和威利斯在破旧的灰福特里反复播放，一路尖叫，大笑着驶向地平线；但他不能，所以他只能在这些少有的时刻中问起，而她从不回答，只是停止哼唱，轻叹一声（几乎被水龙头里持续不断的咕噜声响盖过），嘴里轻轻吐出一个词语：同死亡一样，杰森装作对它十分了解，漠不关心；而事实上，他只从电视或书本里接触过它，同死亡一样，他对它知之甚少。

爱情，她说。爱情。

 

现在，让我们趴下来，伸出手，身子尽量往前探，用力一点儿，再用力一点：用尽你全身的力气，杰森！还差几毫米就能够着那团棉絮了。

杰森头昏脑涨地走在深不可测的下水道里，水流哗响，回声在他耳边浮动，眼前是另一个昏暗的人影，步伐像他一样缓慢，一只手扶着黏糊糊的墙壁。

“你还好吗，杰森？”那人影回过头问。借着微弱的光线，他勾勒对方多米诺面具曲折的线条，它们横亘男人的鼻梁，汗水混着血液从其上蜿蜒而下，但是边缘依旧锋利，分割他的面庞。

“继续走你的路，神奇小子，”他胡乱地摆摆手，“我没事。”

迪克的头受伤了。他想。也许是因为那个狗娘养的家伙拉开的炸药。

坏蛋们为什么总喜欢在这种地方搞些见不得光的阴谋呢？到处都又脏又乱，他的头罩破了，现在不知去向。杰森在打斗中被一个没有注意到的喽啰从后边敲了一棍子，几乎是面朝下地倒在地上。四周都在嗡鸣，他扭动了几下，手掌撑着地面把身体支起来，水泥地摩擦着他的掌心，他记起消防梯上的扶手的锈迹，印在他的掌纹上，粗糙，温热，在他的皮肤上抹出一道红色。恍惚之中他看见迪克解决掉最后一个恶棍，双手拿着短棍急匆匆向他跑来。

不用过来。他想大喊，自己却听不见自己的声音，也许他说了，也许没有。毫无预料地，迪克的身后爆发出一团火光，那个恶棍引爆了一颗炸弹。男人加速，又冲他跑了几步，水管渗漏滴出的污水被踩得四溅，在他的面前开出肮脏的花朵。迪克扑到了他的面前，身后烈焰灼灼，映着半边脸庞，头发被汗水黏在额头上，满脸尘土，像是刚在垃圾场里睡了一天一夜，那些被人们夸赞过的具体的美丽被血迹与污垢掩盖，杰森只能分清那张动着的嘴巴。

跑！他在巨大音浪里听见迪克的喊叫，一个千里之外模糊不清的声音，逐渐地近了，近了。爆炸点燃了屋子，火海波浪翻涌，黑烟滚滚，向周围逼去。他站起身子，踉跄了几步，接着感觉到一只手臂不由分说地从他的胳膊下穿过，半架半推着他冲出门口。

 

再往前一点，就快够着了，杰森！拦下那团棉絮，拦下那随波漂游的篮子。

他用劲甩了甩脑袋。已经有些微的白光从遥远的另一头冒出了，再走上一段路，他们就能离开这下水道，兴许天还没黑，但这不一定是好事。“你的头怎么样了？”他终于开口，声音比在心里排演的要嘶哑许多。

“没什么问题，只是一点划伤。大概是塑料片之类的东西。”迪克没有回头，话语从他的前方传来，经由管壁的重重反射，混成隆隆作响的雷声，矛盾的是，它听起来仍那么柔和，在石头上轻盈地微微跃起。

杰森不再回答，也不去思考听觉上矛盾的两种感受。他的前行已经不再摇晃，但还是有些头重脚轻。集中注意力，他在心里低喃，保持清醒。

别再去试图碰那团该死的棉——

 

他乖乖地走了公寓楼梯，走出大门时被阳光照得双眼发晃。一卷发软的钞票鼓鼓囊囊地塞满了他的口袋，硬币沉甸甸地躺着，压得卡其布有些下坠。杰森微微仰着头，大步地迈过马路，推开杂货店的门口。那串老旧得掉光了漆的风铃响了起来，老贝克坐在门旁，抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼。

“两瓶添加利，我妈要的。”他摸出那卷纸币，放在收银台上，“先放在这里，我还有东西要买。”

老贝克从椅子上支起身子，拖着拖鞋绕过收银台去拿酒“今天是什么特别日子，对吗？我多给你拿一瓶，送的。不过只能送啤酒。”

“谢啦！”他心不在焉地回答，一心直扑店里深处的零食专区。

杰森刚在货架前站定，又一串风铃声响起。他一只手拿起一包薯片，另一只手又抓起一板巧克力。等会儿还能再买杯三色冰淇淋。他心满意足地想，又开始犹豫起薯片的牌子。

门口传来低声的交谈，好像在争论什么，他忙着决定要哪包薯片，没有分心去听。迷雾就在这时漫起，一切都成了看不真切的水面倒影，映在铝锅里的镜像。一片巨大的茫然之中，杰森挣扎着沉浮。老贝克喊了一句什么话，他手脚并用地划啊，划啊，朝那被水阻隔的声音游去。

“我交过保护费了，你们休想再从我这拿到一分钱！”一句怒骂从厚厚的墙后传来，他更努力地靠近，直到触到一声枪响。

“砰！”他被这震耳欲聋的响声弹开，远远地抛向空中，抛到上帝的高度俯瞰地面，看见自己也在众生之间，缩成一个小小的点。年幼的杰森仍站在货架前，手里紧紧地抓着零食，极力不出一声。他听见收银机被扯开的声音，钱币被倒出来，哗啦作响，接着柜子被摔在地上，又一串风铃的脆响，然后就是无边的寂静，独独剩下他一人的心跳与呼吸。

一切几乎是在瞬间发生的，无法预测，难以逃避。有那么一刻，他觉得死神冰冷的身体正穿过了自己的胸膛。这让他又站了好一会儿，才一语不发地拿着零食走向谋杀现场。一步接着一步，他的胸口起伏，但仍保持着稳定的节奏，只是呼吸更粗重，步伐更迟缓。转过一个货架，他看见不远处一片狼藉的收银台，柜子倒在地上，几枚脱逃的硬币散落在一旁。老贝克滑进了收银台后，一个遥远的深处，他看不见他，只能看见一只暗黄、肥胖的手搭在柜台上，只能嗅到血液的味道，稀松平常，和铁没什么区别。

他掏出硬币，在手里死死地攥着，双眼盯着前方，走向收银台；又最后用力握了一次，在掌心里压出红痕，然后漠然地展开手掌，让它们落在台面上——上面还溅着几滴鲜血。硬币发出当啷的响声，他提起装好酒的袋子，一刻也没有停留，保持着那副冷静的姿态走过看不见的尸体。他看见自己那颗小小的头颅走出了门口，在警笛响彻这条街前就离去。

下午的日光遍洒他的全身，重新温暖着他的骨头。

 

如果杰森能穿越时空，未来的他会在争执开始前就去扭住罪犯的手腕；但他不能。这是他第一次直面死亡，听见死神是如何乘着枪声而至，又是如何悄无声息地离开。

 

“出口到了。”迪克说着显而易见的事实，在河流前停了下来，处理过的污水无止息地向前涌去，冲刷着他的小腿。他没有再朝前走，缓慢地转过身来，逆光伫立，白色的亮线在他的身体边缘浮动。杰森难以看清他，透过多米诺面具，透过汗水与发丝，透过湿淋淋的空气，他成了一块剪影，一次日食，一处黑洞。

他不说话，杰森也缄默不语，收回了扶着墙壁的手，走向男人。迪克沉默着，直到杰森走到他的身边，与他并排。他突然爆发出一阵大笑，然后把杰森推进了河水里。

“你他妈搞什么！”杰森从水中抬起头，边咳嗽边怒吼：他的鼻子刚刚差点撞到水底。但迪克已经消失不见，管道入口处什么也没有。

他站起身，朝四周张望，再回过头来时正好撞上迪克冒出水面，溅起一大片水花。“你还是没有注意身后——你的头怎么样了？”男人胡乱抹去脸上的水珠，连同笑容一起，现在正皱起眉头，“你该——”

“先别说教我，你头上的血还没洗掉呢。”杰森反击，接着自己先发出了笑声，“你看起来就像只严肃的海豹。”

“你也没好到哪里去，安迪*，”迪克给了他一个温和的肘击。他说完立马紧抿起嘴，依旧皱着眉头；但他并未成功：嘴角抽动了一下，一个一闪即逝的信号；接着，脸上的线条终于舒展开来，重新又咧开嘴巴，再次笑了起来，笑声在水面打了好几个水漂，最后却蹦向杰森。远处的森林里突然沙沙作响地飞出一群惊鸟，尖尖地叫着，翅膀扑扇飞向夕阳。一切几乎是在瞬间发生的，无法预测，难以逃避。他望向迪克的笑容；水从男人的头顶直往下流，头发湿答答地贴在脑后，污垢和尘土被冲刷得一干二净，但血迹依旧顽固地黏在脸上：他仍然一片狼狈，并且因为湿透了的缘故模样更显滑稽。

然而，不知怎的，他的耳边回响起硬币落在台面上时发出的清脆声响。

 

过了漫长的几秒钟，杰森转过身，抵抗着河水的阻碍迈步走向岸边，双手一撑，跃上河边的草地。他没有停留，径直站起身朝前走去。迪克紧随其后，不去问他要走到哪里，制服在他们身后淌出水迹。飞鸟早已被锈色的天空淹没，夕阳正在西沉，它变得柔软而困倦，缓缓坠入世界的边缘，他母亲曾经驶向的地平线。

 

也许多年后的他回想起那个下午，已经不会再执拗地不愿接受，认为那不可思议。他仍会记得那时的困惑、惊慌，还有装出来的满不在乎，他会记得它在那一瞬间穿过自己的胸膛继而走远时心房的震颤，但仅是记得而已，他已不会再能感受到。那个下午以一种面容模糊的姿态弯曲着蜷缩在早晨的柔光和夜晚的雾气中，在无比清晰的河流里，它却是一团混杂的棉絮，顺水漂流而下，渐行渐远。

那时他会再次回忆起这些故事，像回味第一次偶遇的下坠的红色流星，第一回在笼外看见的老虎金黄的毛皮，他会在空中俯瞰杰森·陶德——大地上一个几乎看不见的小点——然后记起，那时自己的心脏是如何砰砰跳动的。

**Author's Note:**

> *兰博：《第一滴血》中的史泰龙  
> 卡拉斯神父：《驱魔人》  
> 有评论说电影里的他长得像史泰龙（真的有点像……）  
> *安迪：是的，就是肖申克
> 
> 我又在凌晨摸鱼了，估计又会有很多虫可以抓……一个没什么逻辑，也没什么内容，生拉硬拽的俗套故事，写到后面不知怎么就变成烂大街无脑青春爱情故事了，掰也掰不回来(。)  
> 标题和内容还是有那么一点联系的（单方面坚信）
> 
> 欢迎评论指出问题或提出建议，十分感谢！！


End file.
